jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Something Special/Transcript
(Opening shot; fade in to a stretch of dirt road across the grass during the day. Revvin' Evan drives by in the distance.) Narrator: It was a bright, sunny morning in Tarrytown, and Revvin' Evan was making his usual deliveries. Evan: (singing; under previous) I'm revvin', I'm revvin' I'm revvin', Revvin' Evan Narrator: Suddenly, he hit a bump in the road. (Right on cue, the fire truck hits a bump, causing him to start sliding...) Evan: WHOAAAAAAA!!! (...and he ends up stopping just on the edge of the dirt near the grass. On the start of the next line, cut to a stretch of the sky; Snuffy swoops in from the left and comes forward, the blue-grey eyes fixed upon the disaster.) Narrator: At that moment, high up above, little Snuffy the Skywriter saw everything. Snuffy: (gasps in shock) Oh no! (Cut to Evan.) Evan: Hey! Snuffy! Am I glad to see you! I'm stuck, and I need hellllllp!!! (Back to Snuffy.) Snuffy: Hang on, Evan! I'll get help fast! (He turns around.) Narrator: Snuffy knew exactly what to do. (Barn door wipe to the outside of the main hangar; Jay Jay comes rocketing into the scene from the left, and begins taxiing around in alarm.) Jay Jay: It's an emergency! Somebody's in trouble! (Big Jake comes out of the hangar.) Big Jake: What's wrong, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: (glancing upward) Look, Big Jake! (Old Oscar and Savannah join.) It's Snuffy's emergency signal! (The prop plane, biplane and supersonic jet all get their eyes turned in Jay Jay's direction; cut to his perspective. An "S.O.S." is drawn in the sky, courtesy of Snuffy's skywriting.) Narrator: Sure enough, Snuffy had skydrawn the signal for help. He drew it to help his good friend Revvin' Evan. (Cut to Big Jake.) Big Jake: It looks like Snuffy's signal is above Old Boulder Highway.(Cut to Savannah.) Savannah: I'll be there in a heartbeat! (She turns around and zips out of the scene; widen to frame the other three.) Big Jake: Come on! Our help might be needed, too! (One by one, the three planes zip out of frame. Dissolve to Evan still stuck on the side of the road, struggling to get off.) Narrator: Evan was sure happy that he had such good friends who'd cared about him. (On the end of this, cut to Evan's perspective of the respondents to the distress signal. Herky has joined them, they proceed forward in an X formation.) Evan: (from o.s.) Whoa. I knew I count on you guys! (They fly o.s.; dissolve to a close-up of Brenda in front of her workshop; she is holding a newspaper.) Brenda: Hey, look here in the Tarrytown newspaper! (sits down on a stool) It's the story about how you all helped Revvin' Evan! (On the end of this, two jet planes—one blue, one light violet—taxi in between her on either side.) Jay Jay: Wowwee! Tracy: No kidding! Brenda: Yes! It tells all about how Snuffy drew his S.O.S. in the sky. And then it says, "A big boulder started to roll down a hill toward Evan, but Savannah's big sonic boom took care of that. It shook the boulder into little pebbles. Then, Big Jake lifted Evan up and placed him back onto the road." Tracy: Boy, Big Jake sure can lift really big things. Brenda: (gasps) Oh, look! Tracy, it mentions you! It says, "When Big Jake lifted Evan up in the air, some boxes in his cargo hold fell out. Then, Tracy—" (She looks briefly at Tracy, who smiles.) "—and Old Oscar had to do some fancy flying tricks to catch those boxes before they got smashed." And it says here, that Herky hovered in and caught one, too! Jay Jay: Hey, Brenda. What does it say about me? Brenda: (scanning newspaper) Uh...let's see. Must mention you in here somewhere...uh... (Looks back at Jay Jay) Well, Jay Jay— (Jay Jay's wings droop.) —it looks like it doesn't say anything about you. Tracy: Um...maybe they just forgot. Jay Jay: (sadly) Well...I suppose. But...what if they didn't write about me because...I didn't do anything special? Tracy: Huh? What are you talking about? Jay Jay: See? Everybody else did something special: Savannah used her sonic boom, Tracy, you and Oscar did fancy flying tricks, Herky hovered—but I never thought about it before, but...I don't do any of those things. I'm always just bein' old me. Brenda: So? What's the matter with that? We all happen to think you're wonderful. Jay Jay: Well...thanks, Brenda. But I bet I'd be more wonderful If I had done something special, too. (gasps, raises wings) I just had a great idea! Why don't I learn how to do the kind of things that my friends do? Then, I get to be in the news, too! Yeah, that's it! I'm gonna do that right now! (His statement brings confusion to the faces of the others; he turns around on the end of this and taxis out of frame.) Brenda: (grunts) But Jay Jay—! (She voices a stifled sigh and slumps; cut to outside Old Oscar's barn. Jay Jay taxis past and stops on the runway.) Tracy: (from o.s.) But Jay Jay— (She taxis up to him.) I think you're fine, just being you. Jay Jay: (shaking head) Nope! That's not enough, Tracy! (He zooms down the runway and lifts off; Tracy following suit moments later.) Upbeat piano melody with tambourine/bass drum accents, moderate 4, half-time feel (G flat major) Xylophone for four bars, then out Tracy's spoken asides are in square brackets Words in capital letters are shouted/exclaimed rather than sung (Dissolve to the sky; both jet planes gradually zigzag into view and proceed forward.) Jay Jay: Hey, Tracy! Tracy: Yeah? Jay Jay: You're just the best at bein' friends thanks! Short flute section after last line; short horn section on next mention (Close-up of Jay Jay; he stretches his wings in time.) Big Jake's got STRENGTH that never ends Strings in Jay Jay: I need a special something Jay Jay: Agreed? Tracy: No. Jay Jay: It's the one thing that I need Xylophone for four bars, then out Tracy: You're perfect the way you are. Jay Jay: I am not! Strings out, bongos in Xylophone on first mention, strings on second Jay Jay: Just look at Herky, who can stop on a dime but -- (He does a somersault...) And sweet Savannah makes her sonic booms (...and jitters in place in time.) Woodwinds in (Clarinet on first mention, bassoon on second) Jay Jay: And then there's Snuffy, puffin' pretty pictures all the time Well... (He flies side to side, facing forward.) And Old Oscar's zigging-zagging as he zooms be yourself. Swelling harp/piano/cymbal for four bars Electric guitar on first mention, short acoustic guitar section on second Jay Jay: There's Revvin' Evan, whose siren BLARES true. And Brenda Blue does THOUSANDS of repairs but -- Strings in Xylophone for two bars after second line Jay Jay: I need a special something Jay... Satisfaction guaranteed I need a special something got it already. It's the one thing that I need Xylophone for four bars, then out (He zooms o.s. as he holds the last word; cut to a behind shot of Tracy as she sees her blue friend fly out of sight.) Jay Jay: I've got an idea! Song ends (Dissolve to another area of the sky; Jay Jay and Snuffy fly in from the top.) Snuffy: Are you sure you want to learn how to skywrite, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: You betcha. It's gonna be the new special thing that I do. I'm gonna be...Jay Jay the Skywriting Jet Plane. Snuffy: Okay then. (He flies directly in front of Jay Jay.) First, you puff like this. (His skywriting pipe releases a huge puff of smoke, which coats the blue jet plane until he's barely visible beneath its smoky surface. In an instant, he stutters a bit and emits a sneeze, causing the smoke to wear away and himself to jerk backwards a little before floating up to Snuffy's side.) Snuffy: Jay Jay, what's wrong? Jay Jay: (grunts, nasal voice) It's the smoke! (stutters) It's making me... (Another sneeze.) Sneeze. Snuffy: Um...maybe you shouldn't try to be a skywriter, Jay Jay. '' '''Jay Jay:' (stutters) No, no. I can do it, I can— (More stuttering; he sneezes three times and groans.) Snuffy... (He wheezes a bit.) Maybe you're right... (More stuttering from the jet plane, and he releases one final sneeze which yanks him backwards out of the scene, the skywriter's mouth dropping open in a state of surprise/shock. Wipe to Jay Jay standing outside the main hangar, Herky hovers over to him.) Herky: So you don't think you'r-r-re cut out to be a skywriter-r-r, huh? Jay Jay: (no longer nasal) Nah, I'm gonna try something else. Herky: What could you lear-r-rn how to do to make you special? Jay Jay: Say, Herky...is it uh, hard to...go up and down, you know, like you do? (Herky hovers about for a moment.) Herky: Nah, it's easy for helicopter-r-rs. See? (He returns to his original spot, causing an idea to click in the jet plane's head.) Jay Jay: That's it! That'll be my new special thing to do. I'll be...Jay Jay the Jet-copter. Herky: Huh? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Okay! (Pull back to frame him.) Here goes! (Revving up his jets, Jay Jay rises slowly off the ground and straightens himself to a vertical angle. Now he begins floating around the area, trying to keep himself upright.) Jay Jay: Herky, look! Herky: Thataboy, Jay Jay! (He goes off the top of the screen, but instantly comes back down, now jittering slightly.) Jay Jay: Whoaaaaaaaa!!! Herky: Jay Jay, you'r-r-re spinnin' too much! Watch wher-r-re you'r-r-re— (The jet plane loses his grip and flops into the hangar, and we hear crashing from inside as the helicopter groans. Cut to inside, seen from the door.) Herky: Jay Jay, ar-r-re you alr-r-right in ther-r-re? (Cut to his perspective; the dazed jet plane lays upside down against the hangar walls while his back wheel spins continuously.) Jay Jay: (dizzy) Yeah...but...who turned the airport upside down? (He groans wearily, and the view dissolves to outside the kids' hangar, Jay Jay slinks toward it.) Narrator: Well, poor Jay Jay didn't know what to do. (Jay Jay enters the hangar, wings wilted.) Nothing he tried made him feel special. (He sighs.) Nothing that is, until... Tracy: (Zips into the scene) Oh no! This is terrible! Jay Jay: (raising his wings, exits hangar) What's wrong, Tracy? Tracy: I went in the workshop to look for Brenda, and she's not there, but her radio's on, and the announcer just said that there's a man lost in Crystal Cave! Jay Jay: (gasps) Oh no! That's bad! Tracy: Somebody's got to rescue that poor lost man before it gets dark! I'm going to find help! (She taxis away.) Narrator: Well, Jay Jay knew that Crystal Cave could get cold and dark, but there was a man lost there, so he decided to rescue him. Jay Jay: I'd better go do it myself! (He taxis out of frame; cut to outside the main hangar. Big Jake enters, Tracy following.) Big Jake: Are you sure you heard right, Tracy? 'Cause sometimes Brenda's radio can have lots of static. (They enter the hangar on the end of this; cut to inside as they gather around the radio.) Tracy: Well, I think I heard the announcer say there was a man lost in Crystal Cave. Radio Announcer: I repeat: For those of you who missed it— (Close-up of Big Jake.) —there is a bad frost in Crystal Cave! Big Jake: Did I just hear him say "bad frost" instead of "man lost"? (Close-up of the radio.) Radio Announcer: Yes folks, that's right. I said, "a bad frost". (Cut to Tracy.) Tracy: (stifled gasp) Hey. He didn't say there was a man lost in Crystal Cave. (Cut back to the radio.) Radio Announcer: No, I said there's a bad frost in Crystal Cave! (Cut back to Tracy.) Tracy: He said there's a bad frost in Crystal Cave. That just means that it's cold. (chuckles) I didn't hear right. Big Jake: So nobody's stuck in Crystal Cave—now that's great news. Tracy: Yup. I made a mistake. (Indeed she did; cut to Jay Jay flying through the air, oblivious to what really happened.) Narrator: Yes, Jay Jay was on his way to rescue a person— (He swoops o.s.) —who really wasn't there. (Dissolve to inside Crystal Cave, pointing toward the exit; Jay Jay taxis forward and stops just inside the opening, a bit nervous.) Jay Jay: Oh boy. Well...this is it, Jay Jay, old buddy. (He looks around.) Oh...it sure looks dark inside....well, I have to go in...if I don't, I won't be able to rescue that poor guy. (And in he goes. Pull back to frame the entire cave; Jay Jay's voice echos in the far reaches.) Jay Jay: Hel-looooo?! I've come to rescue you! Are you in here?! (low volume) Hm, no answer. (He shivers a little.) B-boy, it sure is c-c-c-cold...th-there's a really b-b-bad f-f-frost in here! (He moves forward a little.) Narrator: But as Jay Jay moved inside a little more, suddenly, his wheels got stuck. (As Jay Jay continues, the view cuts closer to him; now he can't move any further, and he shivers more.) Jay Jay: Hey, why c-can't I m-move? Yikes! M-my wheels have gotten s-stuck on this — (Extreme close-up of his wheels.) — f-frozen ground! Oh no... (Pull back to frame all of him.) Now I'' need to be r-r-r-r-rescued! I guess I'd b-b-b-b-better call s-somebody on my r-r-radio before I get any c-c-colder! ''(into his radio) C-calling all...p-planes! C-c-calling all...planes! Is any...body...th-there? (He continues shivering; dissolve to the exterior of the main hangar.) Radio Announcer: It seems that little Jay Jay had made a mistake. (Cut to Jay Jay inside, standing next to the radio.) '' '''Radio Announcer:' He thought there was someone in Crystal Cave that he needed to save. (Close-up of the radio.) But even though it was a mistake, we here at the Tarrytown Radio Station— (Widen to frame Jay Jay, beginning to understand it all.) —think Jay Jay is a special little plane for racing so bravely to the rescue! (The end of this sentence brings a smile to Jay Jay's face; cut to Tracy standing nearby.) Tracy: See, Jay Jay? You don't need to be a hero to be special. (Cut back to Jay Jay.) Big Jake: (from o.s.) Absolutely. (Widen to frame he and Tracy.) You always care for others and do nice things for people. And Jay Jay, that's the most special thing of all. Jay Jay: (infatuated) Awwwwwwww! Narrator: In the end, Jay Jay learned that we don't have to be heroes— (widen to frame the others on the end of this.) —or perform big rescues to be special. (Close-up on him.) He just needs to be himself, and that's just what he is to everyone. (He aims one big smile at the camera, and the view fades to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts